


1到12集劇情衍伸腦洞

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint





	

第二話的抬腿牙敗畫面設計對白

“嗯? 勇利你的柔軟度……? (抬著腳凹來凹去)”  
“維克多你在幹嘛!!!!! ////// ”  
“拉筋特訓”  
“////// ……可以不要面對面……抬我的腿嗎”  
“吶，面對面怎麼了嗎?” 維克多露出高深莫測的微笑。

下一秒浴池旁的眾人只看到勇利雙手摀臉奪門而出，沒人知道實際發生了什麼。

  

第六話喝醉的Victor

“唉，維克多一喝醉就脫光光，這裡是火鍋店又不是我家溫泉……” 勇利在披集、光虹和雷歐載著被灌醉的Ciao Ciao離去後忍不住喃喃抱怨。  
“還是溫泉最棒了，勇利我們一起泡溫泉吧!” 維克多一手勾住勇利的肩膀，並使勁把勇利往走廊的方向拖。  
“不行啦，我們在北京的火鍋店裡欸維克多!!!”

“嗯…….? ! 那我可以當火鍋裡的大閘蟹讓你吃，很好吃的喔????@#$%^&*????? ”  
“阿?! 這傢伙在說什麼胡話呢! 維克多? 維克多? 唉真是的，你就這樣光溜溜地睡著了，我要怎麼帶你回飯店啦 /// 褲子…褲子…咿! 維克多你不要抓著我的手!! 這樣我怎麼幫你穿衣服!!!! 而且不要讓我摸那裡!!!!! (炸毛) ”

“(喃喃 )只有勇利可以吃我喔? ”  
 “不要!!!!!!(炸毛) 你趕快給我起來把褲子穿好!!!!”

“(喃喃) 勇利是我的，誰都不准吃! CiaoCiao 走開! (胡亂揮手)”

“蛤!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

第八話勇利揪領帶的對白幻想

“(勇利揪住維克多領帶)不是說了好幾遍只能注視我一人而已嗎，在看哪呢(女王語氣)” “對…對不起，看到熟人就忍不住想打招…” “嗯哼?”

維克多嚇得完全噤聲，視線不敢亂飄也不敢直視勇利。

 

 

關於愛~第一次的Eros

“維克多，如果你想做就直接說，不要再用敷衍的態度矇混過去了。”

勇利睜開眼睛，直直瞪著躺在隔壁面對自己的維克多；維克多伸出的左手僵在半空中。 “……被發現了阿。”  “維克多是大笨蛋。”  
“可是我想要保護勇利的純潔。” 維克多用右手撐起上半身，罕見的一臉正經看著勇利。 “我不想要勇利因為我受傷。”  “……笨蛋，你這樣三番兩次的撩撥我，就算沒有經驗也會有反應的阿//////” 勇利賭氣似地轉身背對維克多。

“……(維克多陷入天人交戰)”

“戴上眼罩” 勇利的耳邊傳來維克多的低喃。 “蛤///??????” “戴上就對了，這是教練的命令哦。” 勇利一頭霧水地放棄自己的視覺，在一片漆黑中，維克多的呼吸聲離自己越來越近、越來越近，不規律的吐息在左耳邊打轉。在後頸和後耳傳來的一陣酥麻感中，勇利感覺到維克多略為冰涼的食指輕輕滑下自己的脊背，直達所有慾望的核心。

“勇利真是我吃過最好吃的豬排丼呢” 維克多舔著食指說。 “勇利也嚐嚐自己是怎麼樣的美味吧，嗯?”

正當維克多想把背對自己的勇利翻正的時候，突然從門邊傳來”咚咚咚咚”的小跑步聲。

“嗷嗷!”  
**“** **馬卡欽!!!!** **快點給我從床上下去!!! = =+”**

“嗷嗚-(硬是擠在勇利和維克多中間哀鳴)“

 

於是兩人的第一次就失敗了。

 

 

第九話的換教練妄想

第一時間，維克多以為自己聽錯了，可是看到勇利堅定的表情，維克多打從心底一陣發寒。

"你確定你要跟著亞可夫繼續訓練? 他可沒我這麼好說話喔？"

"是嗎？你不在的這段時間，亞可夫可沒有因為我是你搞出來的爛攤子而發脾氣喔，而且說真的，你真的不適合當教練阿維克多。"

"為什麼...當初明明就是你說一直陪在我身邊不要離開我的阿，我不懂..." 維克多說著說著，視線不自主得模糊了起來。之前勇利明明就那麼怕他離開，三番兩次得用各種行動拼命留在他身邊，怎麼才分開沒多久就全變調了呢？

"所以阿，你聽我說完嘛。" 勇利打從心底享受看到維克多手足無措的惡趣味，畢竟這個人平常太會在公眾場合隱藏自己的情緒，想看到他這一面可不容易。想著想著，勇利忍不住噗哧一聲笑出來。

維克多一臉茫然地看著勇利，今天到底是怎麼了？

"我說，你也一起回來亞可夫門下吧。"

"......?"

"我...還想跟維克多同場競技一次阿，而且，不是維克多編的舞，我可是不跳的哦///////"

維克多目瞪口呆地站在原地，淚水啪地滴落。

下一秒，勇利只看到維克多朝自己飛撲而來。

"你到底是什麼時候學壞的阿勇利。"

"嘛，你覺得呢w"

 

 

 

 

 

那些言語無法表達的思念 (第9.5話)

 

計程車搖搖晃晃地載著教練與他的選手回到了長谷津。

趴在勇利腿上的馬卡欽睡到翻肚，維克多在半夢半醒之間意識到勇利的頭斜靠在他的肩上，臉上掛著甫乾的淚痕。

原來分開可以這麼難受，維克多迷迷糊糊地想著，又沉沉睡去。

 

****

 

兩人不發一語地穿過打烊的商店街。

沉睡中的小鎮如此安詳靜謐，連最輕微的腳步聲都顯得回聲隆隆。

勇利在腦袋一片混沌中讓自己身體的記憶帶領自己前行，過了許久才發現維克多不知道什麼時候默默牽起了自己的手，靜靜地走在他身邊。

 

我好想你，就算你已經不發一語陪在我身邊，我還是，好想你。

 

****

 

拉開拉門，勇利發現媽媽留了客廳的燈，桌上留著 “澡堂還開著喔” 的紙條，一如他平常練習夜歸的樣子。

馬卡欽伸了伸懶腰，自顧自地窩到他最愛的角落蜷成毛球，開始輕輕打鼾。

兩人對視許久，抱著各自的換洗衣物，一前一後踏入澡堂。

蒸氣瀰漫的溫泉總是讓人心安而放鬆。

 

維克多反常地將整個人埋入池裡，望著趴在池子另一端眼神若有所思的勇利。

不發一語的陪伴、不夠盡責的悔恨、渴望馬上見面卻相隔兩地的焦慮、害怕失去勇利的擔憂，所有的思緒徘徊在腦子裡卻說不出口。原來從第一次踏進池子裡到今天我變了這麼多嗎……維克多想著想著，發現勇利的視線對上自己的。

 

我也好想你啊，不想再讓你離開我身邊。

 

****

泡完澡後，一路保持沉默的兩人不約而同地在維克多地房間前停下腳步。

“勇利今天不自己睡嗎?”

“……(搖頭)”

維克多覺得自己的心跳漏跳了好多拍。雖然不是不懂勇利的想法，但一直以來都被勇利拒於門外的自己終於被完全地接納，心中還是酸酸甜甜的，想哭。

****

勇利發現自己撲向維克多懷裡時，維克多正好溫柔地接住他；伸手拉掉他浴衣帶子時，他自己身上的浴衣早已在不知道什麼時候被脫掉了。

“噓……我們要小聲一點。” 勇利抬起頭深深望進維克多的眼裡，卻發現維克多正伸出食指試圖底上自己的唇。維克多的食指在勇利的唇前停了下來，轉向輕撫著勇利剛才淚痕的所在。“ごめん勇利，就算你說要我離開你，我也不會再放你走了。"

 

勇利還來不及反應，維克多就用吻堵住了他所有想說出口的話。那些吻如此深沉、熱切，熱切到近乎絕望，讓勇利腦袋裡關於引退的念頭完全無法運轉，只能任由維克多的舌尖探索、攪動與輕輕舔舐，接著讓深埋的慾望主導自己的大腦。

****

 

一陣迷亂的舌吻過後，勇利發現自己不知道什麼時候被維克多引領到床上，私處濡濕而滑膩。維克多捧起勇利的臉，輕吻額頭，並順勢把勇利的肢體擺成跪姿。

背對著維克多，勇利隱約聽到維克多在他左耳輕聲的低喃著"我好想你，想要全部的你"，接著感覺到維克多溫暖的軀體慢慢地從背後緊貼住自己，股間硬而凸出的部分在自己大腿的敏感帶來回磨蹭著。

 

"我也...想要…全部的你……阿…(喘息聲)"

 

 

維克多覺得自己最後的理性離家出走了。

再也無法壓抑自己的心情，只能把那些沒有完整傳達的用行動傳達出去。

律動的基本頻率是淺淺的三次後再深深的一次。深深的，用盡全力，讓對方知道自己的身心都屬於他。

"維克多…………好……深………(吞口水)……不……行……(喘息)"

可是停不下來，思念累積太久了，停不下來。

"不要……嗯……阿……快…不…行……了…////////"

“(激烈喘息)……勇利…不要……離開……我……”

 

****

愉悅之上的愉悅，或者說是狂喜，原來就是這樣的嗎……勇利邊想著邊抽了衛生紙擦掉手裡的精液，再順手抽了幾張給正在退出套子的維克多。不知道是不是剛才的刺激有點過度，或者是維克多對自己的依賴超乎預期，勇利精神上並不覺得疲憊，反而有點太亢奮。上次類似的亢奮狀態，應該就是跳Eros的時候了吧?  
勇利深吸一口氣，瞬間把自己調整成演出模式。

"維克多。"

"嗯?"

“要開始了喔。”

"……?"

 

****

維克多面對著把自己撲倒的勇利，老實說有點吃驚，而且摸不著頭緒。

剛才有誰做了什麼讓勇利的開關被打開的事嗎?

“我會讓維克多清楚知道我的愛喔?” 看著勇利帶著表演時的色氣氣場舔唇，維克多心裡暗叫不妙。勇利真要認真起來可不是開玩笑的。可是不知道為什麼，看著開關被打開的勇利，維克多覺得有趣又興奮。

"那就來吧。"

勇利忽然單手抓起維克多的雙手，固定在維克多頭頂上，並用另一隻手摀住維克多的嘴。

"不可以動也不准叫喔，會把大家吵醒的(微笑)"

說著，勇利先是輕咬維克多的耳朵，接著一路沿著脖子的敏感帶往下吻到乳首，用舌頭挑逗性的舔舐乳頭，並在胸口留下深深的吻痕。

 

"勇利……嗚……!@#$%^……."

“都說了不准叫了喔? ”

"嗚……owo"

看著維克多臉上哀怨又充滿渴望的表情，勇利忍不住羞紅了臉。自己曾經如此傾慕的、像神明一般存在的人居然會臣服在自己的裙(?)下，而且真心不願離開自己，到底該怎麼辦才好?

"勇利……拜託了"

“嗯……?”

“……快點進來吧///”

真沒想到維克多會主動這樣要求呢。

雖然沒有試過，但是維克多想要我的心情，應該跟我想要他的心情一樣吧。

阿，維克多的嘴唇好柔軟。

****

 

每次勇利挺進自己的時候，維克多都覺得自己瀕臨破碎邊緣。

覺得刺激，覺得疼痛，想停下來卻又捨不得停下來，因為好想再多感受一下，即使會受傷也無所謂。

"哈阿……勇…利…(喘)///"

“……嗯? (喘) 還想要更多嗎? (突然深入)”

“阿……嗯(吞口水), 還…想…要…(喘息)”

"嗯……嗯……阿(吞口水，激烈喘氣), 我……要……填滿你了……維克多……?”

"……哈阿(激烈喘氣)"

緊緊擁抱著的兩人一起從極樂的雲端邊緣墜落，然後失去意識睡去。

****

 

清晨的窗外霧濛濛的。

勇利突然驚醒，意識到自己並不是睡在自己的床上，但卻摸不著頭緒。

"勇利……"

睜眼望向咕噥聲的來源，發現是抱著自己的維克多在說夢話。

再多睡一會吧，如果這是一場美夢的話，真希望永遠都不要醒呢。

這樣你就會永遠留在我身邊了吧。

 

 

 

我是 snow, 今天要來說一個睫毛屁股星人和笨蛋夫夫當鄰居的故事

時間設定是GPF ~~(~~ ~~我一直打成GFP又不是綠色螢光不過這不是重點)~~ 決賽前後，大概是第10話到第12話的飯店房間記事

 

Day1. 決賽前夜

克里斯在勇V兩人房間打滾了一陣，又喝了2杯熱咖啡。突然門口傳來叮咚聲，Victor 跑去開門一看，發現是來領克里斯回自己房間的編舞師，兩人用法文嘰哩咕嚕地閒聊了一陣。勇利表示我聽不懂。

 

於是從泳池裡被撈出來的克里斯就被領回去關禁閉了www

 

Victor 傳了克里斯的愛貓照片給 Yurio 看，Yurio雖然只"喔"了一聲但是卻盯著手機看了3分鐘。

 

 

Day2. 被 JJ 與未婚妻亂入的神秘小聚會散會之後

大家都回到各自的樓層，克里斯和勇V 兩人住在同層樓但是剛好在走廊的不同方向。

稍晚的時候(大概11點) 克里斯接到男友忘記帶房卡出門的求救電話，準備出門接人。路過勇 V 房門口的時候刻意逗留了一下。房間隔音效果還不錯，只聽得到模模糊糊的談話聲和笑聲。克里斯自得其樂得笑著按下電梯按鈕。

 

Day3. SP 過後

克里斯與編舞師男友晚上散步回來，經過勇V 房間聽到兩人的爭執聲和家具碰撞聲，轉身和男友面面相覷。訂婚之後不是應該要很開心嗎，這兩個人怎麼搞的?

爭執的聲音漸漸轉弱，取而代之的是不知道誰的嗚咽(Victor在哭?)和不知道誰的呻吟(是勇利???)，克里斯抓著男伴快步回到房間，決定隔天早上公開練習再找機會問問維克多。

 

 

Day4.

結果勇利和Victor隔天早上並沒有出現。

 

克里斯傳了簡訊給Victor: 嘿，你們兩個還好嗎？

 

Victor: 勇利說今天FS比完就要退休了。

Chris: 真的!? 這麼突然。

Victor: 不，他想很久了。

Chris: 讓我猜，你勸不動他吧？

Victor: 嗯。

Chris: 那好吧...晚上見。

Victor: 嗯。

 

好像從來沒看過Victor 心情那麼差過呢，勇利真有你的，克里斯心想。

 

 

 

 

 

第12話吵架之後

 

"自己說要引退然後叫我回歸賽場，這種話真虧你說得出口阿!!!!+++"

".......Vitya, 我......"

" **不准你這樣叫我!!!!!!** "

".........(勇利整個人傻在原地，望著氣哭冒煙把他困在角落的維克多)"

"勝生勇利看起來完全不知道自己對別人的影響力有多大呢(冷笑)

 **你真的覺得在我們一起經歷了這些過後，我還能一個人回賽場嗎!!** "

維克多重重踱步走回浴室，啪得一聲甩上門

 

"維克多，對不起，我......我以為你一直都想回來當競技選手"

勇利靠著浴室的門囁嚅著。

"......我對勇利真是太失望了(啜泣)"

"......我真的從來不敢想像維克多會願意為了當我的教練而放棄當現役選手，我真心這樣覺得"

"(吸鼻子)"

"太多人說維克多離開冰場好可惜，我也覺得自己霸佔你太久了很自私嘛"

" **先是交換戒指讓我以為我們可以一直不分開，現在又說自己要退休，結束教練和學生關係的勇利就不自私嗎!?** "

 

維克多忽地拉開浴室的門，一隻耳朵貼在門上的勇利差點摔個狗吃屎。

 

"當初說不要離開我的勇利跑去哪裡了呢。"

"我從來沒說要離開........!?"

 

勇利沒說完的辯解之詞全被維克多激烈的吻給堵住了。

 

 

"好傷心阿，原來勇利一直覺得我不會留下來是嗎。" 維克多停下近乎報復的熱吻，把勇利從浴室門邊拖上床。

"到底要做到什麼程度，勇利才會了解我無條件相信你而且絕對不會走呢…"維克多邊說邊抹去眼角的淚水，接著冷不防地一口氣扯掉勇利下半身所有的衣物。

"維克多，你在做什...麼...啊(倒抽一口氣"

 

維克多沒吭聲，只是半趴在床緣，舌頭從勇利的金玉直直往上舔舐到最敏感的冠部，舌尖故意在溝槽的部位多舔了幾圈，接著毫無預警得含住勇利的整根性器，開始緩慢的吞吐了起來。

勇利奮力掙扎著撐起上半身並忍住嗚咽的衝動。

“嗚……求求你…不要……維克多，不…不要…這樣…”

“那可做不到喔，勇利就只會說NO而已，搞得好像我都只是在一廂情願追著勇利跑一樣。” 維克多抬起頭用半氣惱半哀怨的眼神直勾勾盯的著勇利，左手代替口腔持續著規律的滑動。

 

勇利其實不喜歡口交，也不喜歡維克多幫他口交，這點維克多心知肚明。但維克多今天氣壞了才管不了那麼多。

 

“FS的曲子也是，引退的決定也是，只要是超~重要的事情勇利都不告訴我……”

說著說著，維克多的眼淚又不受控制得掉下來，不偏不倚掉在勇利腫脹濕潤的性器上，讓勇利敏感得一縮。

“……Vitya，對不起，拜託你別哭。” 好不容易有個喘息的機會，勇利連忙坐直，一邊柔聲說著，一邊試圖伸手安撫他的教練。

“我從來沒說要離開你，我只是想做出對我們最好的決定。”

勇利捧著教練的臉認真說著，月光灑在維克多未乾的銀髮和淚濕的睫毛上閃閃發光。維克多愣了兩秒，嘴角浮現一個戲謔又哀傷的淺笑。

“這樣啊，所以自己退役讓我復出就是你的答案? 那你有想過對我來說，什麼才是我覺得最好的決定嗎?”

“……不是回到冰場上嗎，今天你在場邊看大家的比賽不是看得很開心…?”

“才不是!!! 我只想要勇利陪在我身邊不要離開啊!!! 我才不要為了回到冰上犧牲掉live和love!”

 

維克多說著說著情緒又激動了起來，完全無視被自己直白言詞驚呆的選手，擅自又開始用舌頭對著勇利開啟了新一波的攻擊，從勇利大腿內側的敏感帶一路往上舔到陰莖根部，再一口氣含到最深，深到勇利發出一聲無力的慘叫之後往後躺平在床上。這次不再是好整以暇的吞吐，維克多一下子加快左手輔助滑動的速度，一下子加重吸吮的力道，勇利只能在床上無助地扭動，因為每次他試圖想要坐起來就會被維克多的右手按回去。

"哈阿……維克多……快…停…下…來……我…快…忍…不…住…了…嗚…"

勇利微弱的抗議完全被無視，最終在維克多特別慢的一次吸吮中射了出來，精液沿著潮紅但不再硬挺的性器流下來，只有少許沾在維克多的嘴角。

 

“一定要說到這麼明白才懂，勝生勇利真是遲鈍的小豬。”

維克多一邊嘟囔著，一邊從床邊的旅行袋裡摸出潤滑劑，取了少許抹在勇利的後穴上。 "……維克多，可不可以等一下? " 勇利可憐兮兮得說著，潤滑劑冰涼的觸感讓勇利在床上蜷縮成了蝦子。

"維克多說著說著情緒又激動了起來，完全無視被自己直白言詞驚呆的選手，擅自又開始用舌頭對著勇利開啟了新一波的攻擊，從勇利大腿內側的敏感帶一路往上舔到陰莖根部，再一口氣含到最深，深到勇利發出一聲無力的慘叫之後往後躺平在床上。這次不再是好整以暇的吞吐，維克多一下子加快左手輔助滑動的速度，一下子加重吸吮的力道，勇利只能在床上無助地扭動，因為每次他試圖想要坐起來就會被維克多的右手按回去。

"哈阿……維克多……快…停…下…來……我…快…忍…不…住…了…嗚…"

勇利微弱的抗議完全被無視，最終在維克多特別慢的一次吸吮中射了出來，精液沿著潮紅但不再硬挺的性器流下來，只有少許沾在維克多的嘴角。

 

 

"一定要把話講到這麼明白才懂，勝生勇利真是遲鈍的小豬。"  
維克多一邊低聲嘟囔著，一邊從床邊的旅行袋裡摸出潤滑劑，擠了一圈在勇利的後穴上。"維克多，我才剛射完，可不可以不要了?" 勇利可憐兮兮地說著，潤滑劑冰涼的觸感讓勇利在床上蜷縮成蝦子狀。

"不要，除非勇利說永遠不離開我，那還可以考慮一下。" 維克多邊淡淡地說著邊把勇利翻回正面，抬起勇利的雙腿之後順勢讓自己硬挺的性器進入勇利濕潤的後穴裡，緩慢得頂到深處。

"啊…….嗯……我不…想要…維克多……離開我…..阿阿…." 已經有點過度刺激的勇利在意識開始模糊之前含混得說著，然後把帶著戒指的右手湊到維克多眼前。

"我以為......哈阿……維克多……知道…戒…指…不只…是…護身符…哈阿…”

維克多的意識從帶著5%怒氣的規律抽插中逐漸接收到勇利想表達的意思：勇利不想也不會離開他，更何況戒指是勇利買的。

“哦。” 維克多稍微調整了一下兩人的姿勢，然後開始增加撞擊的頻率。

"嗚……維克多….啊……"

“我喜歡勇利需要我……嗯……”

“哈阿…..可是…我……喜歡…看…Vitya……溜冰…好…美……”

“……(放慢速度但狠狠的撞擊)”

“啊啊……這…樣…不行…嗚……”

“勇利…呼……好…過…分……”

“不然…你…想個……阿阿…….更好的……方法……嘛…哈阿…….”

“……..嗯….嗯…”

當勇利意識到維克多沒有戴套的時候已經來不及了，反正是自己先惹教練哭的，這次就當作扯平了吧。

 

 

 

只不過，兩人在大戰了整夜之後依舊沒有結論。

 

 

隔天早晨，勇利沒來由地突然驚醒，陽光從厚重的遮光窗簾縫隙透進飯店房間內。 “維克多? 現在幾點了?”

平常都比勇利早起的維克多反常地從棉被卷裡發出睡意朦朧的咕噥聲。

“哼嗯……? 現在是早上十點喔勇利。”

“阿!!!!!!賽前公開練習要遲到啦!!!!!!!”

“只要勇利不打消賽後馬上引退的念頭我就不跟勇利出門了。” 維克多窩在棉被卷裡，絲毫沒有要起床的意思。

“蛤!!!!!”

“勇利打算怎麼做呢?”

“……等FS比完再決定吧。” 勇利邊說邊在心裡嘀咕著(反正也不見得會拿到金牌......可是如果能拿到金牌然後順利引退好像也不錯?)

維克多沉默了一下，悶悶地說 ”好吧。那我要繼續睡了，好累。”

“維克多!!那公開練習呢!? 阿痛痛痛痛痛……” 勇利在試圖翻身跳下床的時候發現自己全身痠痛外加大腿內側的筋好像有點輕微拉到，只好嘆了一口氣摸索著床頭櫃，撈到手機調了午餐鬧鐘之後倒回枕頭上補眠。


End file.
